


Midnight Memories

by okeitsuki



Category: TakaInoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TakaInoo/YabuInoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeitsuki/pseuds/okeitsuki
Summary: Inoo Kei who is suffering from porphyria saw a sparkly naked man in the sea which was Takaki Yuya. At first he was unsure whether he really did saw him that night or it was his imagination. But then, their paths crossed again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> \- hello, this is my first time doing fanfiction. Grammatical errors are expected, please bare with it. I'm still learning hehe.

00 ; 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭  
27𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 - 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐱𝐱𝐱𝐱  
00:30 | 𝐉𝐒𝐓

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴? 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 2𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘪 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘺 '𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘴', 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦- 𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘱𝘩𝘺𝘳𝘪𝘢. 𝘈 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦. 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘥𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯. 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴, 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵? 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵, 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘈𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 

𝘕𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘺, 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴, 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘯. 𝘈𝘴 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘢𝘢, 𝘺𝘰𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘬𝘶 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘶. 

𝘈𝘯 𝘰𝘸𝘭,  
𝘒𝘦𝘪.


	2. glow in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- some diary entries might not be connected to the whole chapter.  
> \- still, grammatical errors :( please bare with me thankies!

01; 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝  
28𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 - 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐱𝐱𝐱𝐱  
01:06 | 𝐉𝐒𝐓

𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘩 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵. 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦'𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘰, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘥𝘬- 𝘪'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘴. 

𝘈 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘭,  
𝘒𝘦𝘪

"I swear to the heavens Yabu, I'll kick you out of my apartment the moment you do that again. Disgusting." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the spare spoon on the plate on top of my bed. Yabu scoffed and walked out- he'll just wash his own spoon.

He paid me a visit and bugged me to watch a soccer match on my tv in the middle of the night. He's too considerate to visit me in my active hours. Despite of his early schedule at work, he still managed to stay up late with me. What a friend.

"Seriously inoo, what's wrong with licking the spoon multiple times? I mean, of course you'll lick the icing off your spoon especially when it really tastes good" he plopped himself down on my bed causing the plates to move. I immediately looked at him and he just flashed his oh so cute eyesmile. 

Please note the sarcasm. 

"It's obviously improper..." i took a bite on the vanilla cake he brought. "...and disgusting. As what i have said earlier." I added as i divert my attention to the soccer match we were watching. It was plain boring for me to be very honest. I am not into sports because first, i was not able to experience any of that, second, my body is not suitable for that and third, the second one. 

"You're not enjoying the match." He was pouting when he said that. I rolled my eyes again and stood up. 

"So you really did expect to see me enjoying something like that?" 

"Uh, it's soccer. Everyone enjoys soccer." I really can see disbelief in his eyes. 

"Sorry to disappoint you but, i am not everyone." I did sound rude so i sat down and apologized. Sometimes, i am just like this. I act so rude to someone and then sometimes i am that vulnerable. I don't know.

"Do you want to light up some fireworks?" Yabu suggested which made me blink my eyes. Is he talking about playing fireworks inside my apartment??

"I can read you dumbo, of course it won't be here inside your house." 

"Then where? Outside?" It would be fun if we'll be lighting up fireworks by the sea. I heard there's a sea near my street but i don't know. I never went to check it, plus, it would be too risky to walk just to see the sea. 

"If it's fine with you to have a 5 minute car ride? Fireworks are more fun when you light them up in the seashore"

My heart did beat fast upon hearing those words from yabu. Did he heard me talking inside my head? I mean, he might have powers to check out what I am thinking. 

The sea. Oh goodness. I am really going to the sea just to light up some fireworks. 

"It's super fine so let's go!"

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful." I was blinking my eyes as I looked at the sparkling sea water, it's sill 2 in the morning and the stars are still up in the sky along with the moon. And to be very honest, the reflection on the water is breath taking. I never had the chance to see this kind of scenery. 

"Ew, what the heck inoo you're drooling!" My eyes went wide and yabu bursted into laughter. Is it really that weird to drool just because i was able to see this kind of view? 

My hand landed on his arm making him flinch. He deserved to be hit. 

"Where's your fireworks?" I asked him to change the topic. 

He handed me some senko hanabi and we both crouched and lifted up our sparklers. 

It began to emit sounds and the lights were blinding me. I mean, it was beautiful- i can really just spend my time here watching these sparklers. 

Yabu did lit up a fountain too and asked me to dance around it but there's no way in hell for me to do it. I must not worn my body out. It'll be trouble for the both of us.

I just decided to have a sit on the log while yabu was busy dancing and singing around the fountain. Poor guy, he must be really stressed and this is his way of releasing them or maybe he was just born idiot that's why he was like that. 

I rolled my eyes before roaming them around the place. 

Still, the water is sparkly and i am loving the sea breeze. I really should go here every night but, i don't have a car and i don't drive. Also, yabu isn't always there to give me a ride. 

I blinked my eyes as I saw something on the sea, he was sparkling. Wait what? He?

Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and began to walk to his direction. I really can't believe my eyes, i am seeing a naked man on the sea. There's no way someone would go swim at 2 am! I refused to believe what I had saw and approached his direction.

It was dark but i can see him clearly, he got a nice wide back and a long hair. I can conclude he's tall and his butt, 

so firm. 

"Inoo!"

snapped back into reality. I felt my cheeks burning as the man in the sea looked at my direction. My chest began to hurt as my heart was beating in a fast pace. 

"I..i can't breathe.." I was trying to gasp for air, my chest was really hurting. 

And then it happened,

Our eyes met. 

They were sparkling.

Just like those senko hanabi i was playing with earlier.

"Inoo!"


	3. secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- still grammatical errors, i am very sory :(  
> hope you enjoy

02; 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐝  
4𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐒𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 - 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐱𝐱𝐱𝐱  
00:00 | 𝐉𝐒𝐓

𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬. 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢. 𝘔𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴. 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘴, 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘶𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘐𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 

𝘈𝘭𝘴𝘰, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢. 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘢𝘣𝘶, 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. 

𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮? 𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘙𝘌𝘈𝘓𝘓𝘠 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘢𝘣𝘶? 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵- 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥?

𝘗𝘴: 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢. :(

𝘈 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘸𝘭,  
𝘒𝘦𝘪.

I was lying in my bed and all I could hear was my mother's voice. They decided to stay here in my apartment for three days and I swear- I could not even sleep well. 

It's not like I hate their presence, it's just that they were treating me like a baby. Mom would always wake me up while I was sleeping and ask me if I was hurting or what. She would interrupt me while I was having my online job only to ask me if the radiation from my laptop caused me blisters, and if i told her there's none, she would force me to roll my sleeves and check me. 

It's been awhile since the last time I received this kind of treatment and to be very honest, it kinda annoyed me. 

"Kei, your father and I will be heading home now." I shifted my position to the side so I could see my mom who was standing at the door of my room. "...are you sure you'll be fine in here?" 

I nodded. 

"I'll be fine, I know how to deal with my attacks. I was just unlucky that time." I decided to sit on my bed and shrugged my shoulders. 

"You know you can always go back home right?" 

"Mom I'm fine. Thank you for the concern but I'm old now. I can do things on my own, plus, I got my online job now." I am pretty sure my voice sounded convincing. Of course, I had to be tough infront of her and show her that I can manage everything despite of having this weak body. 

After some talks, she pulled me into a tight hug and then she bid goodbye, dad also did. I could only watch them behind my curtains to make sure I would not get hit by the sunlight. 

I was left alone in the house again and it's something that isn't new for me. But for the first time since I transferred here, I felt lonely. 

All I could think was that man. 

I remembered that night after I was discharged, my parents were already sleeping but Yabu and I were inside my room, still awake. We were having a heated conversation about that man I saw which he reffered as my 'dReAm'. I kept on telling him that guy was real and that he saw me looking at him. But yabu, he said I was just making things up so I punched him lightly. 

With that, he went home and hasn't contacted me for two days. 

Time had passed and It's already evening. I slept with an empty stomach so I woke up hungry. Luckily, It's my active hours so I can just go to some stores and buy any food that I like.

I was allowed to eat and drink anything except alcohols. They would trigger my disease and give me attacks so I don't really drink. I walked from my apartment to the convenience store only to grab an instant ramen and an ice cream. I was about to get my items paid but I suddenly craved for some tomatoes so I had to go back to the corner to grab some. 

Unluckily, the convenience store was raided by some armed delinquents so I had to hide myself. I am already hungry yet this thing had to happen. 

I kept on moving backwards to hide myself on the shelves when suddenly I hit someone so I stopped and distanced myself a bit. 

Those kids cornered a woman who was busy checking out some magazines. The funny thing is that, the woman continued to browse and kept on flipping the pages even though she was surrounded by those delinquents. I can't control myself, I let out a chuckle. 

"Ow.." I hissed the moment my head hit on the shelf because of the person behind me. Looks like he was ready to give those kids a beating so I held him, stopping him from ruining the moment. "Don't be such a killjoy." I said without even looking at him. 

"Sorry to ruin your happy moment but I will save that woman." 

I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse you, but that woman will beat those kids and I am waiting for that to happen. She doesn't need your help."

"Say what?"

"I'm not repeating anything." I shrugged before finally looking at him.

Ah.

"That woman won't stand a chance, those boys were armed."

No, she can manage it. 

"Sparkly."

My eyes went wide and my hands made their way onto my face, dropping the basket I was holding. What the hell did I just said?

"What?"

IT'S HIM. THE NAKED SPARKLING GUY. WHY OF ALL PEOPLE.

"Excuse me but, what do you mean by sparkly?"

"I-I.."

We were both surprised by the sound of a broken glass. It was the group of boys who were beaten into pulp. Seems like the woman threw one of them and broke the door. Sheesh. Super human. 

"I gotta help."

I blinked my eyes as I stared at sparkly's wide back. He went to help out but as soon as he reached the woman, the boys already ran away. I told him, miss super human doesn't need his help. 

"Are you fine?" looks like sparkly and miss super human are already getting along. Yeah yeah, cliché scenes. Picking up miss super human's bag, sparkly smiled as he hand it to her which made me do an eyeroll. Okay, are they already lovers?

I picked up my basket and went to the counter to pay for my items. I almost forgot I was starving and I need my fill. 

"You can take them for free sir, we are very sorry for what happened earlier." 

"It's fine." I replied as I took the plastic bag from the cashier and went out. It's already 9 in the evening. I haven't done that much but my energy is already drained. I really need to go home as soon as possible to have rest then fill my empty stomach. 

Sparkly.

I have no idea of what his name is but he's tanned, his long hair looked good in him and his eyes were beautiful. Sparkly.

"What am I even thinking?" I murmured as I continued walking and tried to remove sparkly's face inside my mind. "oh well, atleast he is not just an imagination. Yabu really sucks." 

"You know yabu?"

I almost jumped the moment I heard his voice. He was just blinking his eyes and confusion was written all over his face.

"I looked for you by the way, the cashier forgot to put these tomatoes inside your plastic bag so I offered help to find you." He began to explain. I did not asked him to explain or what but why is he talking to me as if we're friends. "...and I saw you here, and heard you talking to yourself. You mentioned yabu so I asked if you know him. He's my work mate."

"Yeah, yabu is my friend." I replied as i sighed. Wait what? "Workmates?"

Sparkly nodded his head and handed me my tomatoes which i immediately took from him. "Yup."

"I see, thanks for giving me my tomatoes. I got to go. bye." I smiled at him and I am aware I did flashed an awkward smile but who cares? I mean, it's awkward to talk to the man you saw naked and to the man who is your friend's workmate. 

Funny how yabu told me sparkly was all my imagination where in fact he is his colleague. Or maybe yabu was just not aware of sparkly's presence that time. Maybe I was the only one who saw him that time. 

Wait, if I recognized sparkly, is there a chance he recognized me also earlier? He looked at me that night! Our eyes met, I know he did saw me!

"Hey-"

"I saw you that night, let's just keep it as a secret." He said while smiling before he turned around and began to walk away. 

I'm staring at his wide back again. For the third time.


	4. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- grammatical errors!  
> \- I hope you enjoy this, thank u

After that incident last night at the convenience store, I was not able to sleep. I tried forcing myself to sleep but I just can't. All I could think is why I can't get sparkly off my head. 

Weird. Very weird.

With that, I decided to just do my pending projects given to me by my boss on my online job. I was thinking maybe in that way, my eyes will get tired and I can have my sleep but nah, insomnia kicked in so I had no choice.

I finished what I had started.

My fingers ran through my hair as I sighed in disbelief. It's already 7 in the morning. I had drunk 3 cups of coffees, went to the bathroom to puke for how many times because of my attack, and had to lay down in the bed for a while, still, because of my attack. I was that close to call Yabu during my attacks but I just can't do it, the guy might be still angry at me. I thought he still needs space and I might just piss him off for calling in the middle of the night.

"goodness, I'm starving." murmuring, I went to my kitchen, passing through my window which I forgot to fix the curtain, so I was exposed to the sun for a bit and voila! Red spots are already visible on my exposed skin. It was painful but it was manageable. I can endure the pain for a while but later on, it'll have that burning sensation (which I hate the most).

I stepped back as I reached for my cane and used it to fix the curtain. As I reach the kitchen, I started to boil water for my ramen, just an instant one. Lately, I've been eating too many instants, maybe that's why I'm having attacks again and again. I kinda missed Yabu's late-night donuts or his spicy fried chicken.

I pouted.

Maybe apologizing is what I have to do as of now.

~ oh baby hoshi gatte motto kuruoshiku kowareta mama no sugata de ~

Almost gonna drop the cupped ramen the moment my ringtone echoed throughout the kitchen. I immediately took it from the island counter only to see Yabu calling. I was just planning to give him a call and apologize earlier but look who's calling~

"Yeah?" I tried to sound bored and sulky the moment I answered his call. Is he going to apologize first?

"I ordered a box of spicy fried chicken but they sent me a different flavor so I told them to just deliver it to you." Yabu sounded more bored than me.  
And what? He's sending me fried chicken??

"And then?" I'm waiting for him to apologize.

"That's all. I paid it already by the way." he does sound so bored. Am I that boring or he's still mad at me?

"Yeah sure. So?"

"I said that's all. You can end this now."

"You're not gonna apologize to me?" Okay, I said it.

"Say it again but slowly."

With that, the phone call ended and I was left there with the phone still on my ear and eyes were blinking. I just can't believe Yabu did that! Why is he so angry? It was just a light punch and it's his fault.

Calling him back was an idea that crossed my mind but I shoved it away and just checked my boiled water and prepared my cup noodles. I have decided to just give the food to the delivery man- I'm not eating that fried chicken, Yabu's the rudest person ever!

I was busy with my laptop when my doorbell rang, it was the fried chicken man. With my oversized jacket on, I carefully opened the door of my apartment, making sure that I won't get hit by the light.

"You can-"

My mouth stopped moving. I was about to tell the delivery man that he can have it but I just can't throw those words. It was like he stopped my mouth on purpose.

"Yo, tomatoes. Here's your garlic chicken."

WHY IS SPARKLY THE DELIVERY MAN?????

As much as I want to push him away. I can't bring myself to not let him in for a while. I offered Sparkly a glass of cold water and placed the box of fried chicken in the center table. He was wearing a suit and a red vest with a logo of the shop on the right side of the vest.

I felt him staring at me so I stopped checking his clothes out. I'm not a pervert! I just can't believe he's a delivery man.

"Yabu ordered a box of chicken in our shop then told me to deliver it in this address, didn't know it was your address." He said with a soft tone.

WHY DO I FEEL LIKE HE WAS WHISPERING IT BEHIND MY EAR?

"Can you please move a bit? You're too close." I hissed without even looking at him.

"Um, I'm inches away from you Tomato. Did you not realize how long your table is?"

My head turned to his side the moment I heard him said it. Right...he was on the other end of the table. Why the hell did I say that?

"R-right! You're still too close, please move a bit farther." I stood up as I pulled my jacket over me. Okay, I am sure I turned my air conditioner on but why am I sweating so hard?

"Okay?" The sound of the chair being moved was heard so I assume he moved his chair a little farther. "By the way, your place seemed so dark, let's just open your curtain-"

"No!"

I fell on my knees the moment the sunlight hit my arms that I used to cover my face It was painful as hell! I tried crawling under the table with my jacket covering my head. "Close the curtains!" The burning sensation began, plus my lower limb began to hurt also and I can only bite my lips to endure the pain.

"I'm sorry, are you a vampire?" Sparkly was panicking. He hurriedly closed the curtains and moved the chair to pull me out since I was under the table. I was too weak to stand, the pain was kicking in and I can't even lift my arm.

His arms were around me but I'm too weak to tell him to remove it. Few seconds passed and I felt him lifting me from the floor. It was awkward to be carried by someone like him but I had no choice. He even asked me if he can enter my room, I can't say no at the moment so I just nod and he placed me on my bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a vampire. Um, is that why you eat tomatoes as an alternative for the blood?" He kept on walking back and forth and it annoyed me. I began to check my arms and I found sores. I bit my lip before reaching for my drawer to get my clean gauze pads.

"W-what are you doing? Are you going to do a ritual-"

"Can you please just shut up and help me out? I need to wash these." I showed him my arms. He was surprised, I saw how his eyes widened and how he gulped. Yabu was not able to see this side of my attack but he was just like sparkly when I told him about my disease. "If you're not going to help me, it's fine."

I was about to stand when he wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me again. It's awkward but It was me who asked for help so I should not be like this.

After washing my wounds, Takaki helped me dressing with my gauze pad. He told me his name was Takaki Yuya and that I should stop calling him sparkly.

I was on my bed with my back leaning on the headboard while Takaki was still busy with dressing my wounds. It was really quiet and it was awkward. Yabu would often help me in my attacks but I never did felt awkward with his presence, unlike sparkly- err I mean Takaki.

"Does this always happen?" He looked at me. "This vampire-like thing?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"I have porphyria. I'm not a vampire but my disease is usually called a vampire disease." I cleared my throat before sitting up straight. "It's a genetic disease which made me sensitive to sunlight. I often get attacks like abdominal pain, and I also get nauseous. I'm mentally unstable also but I'm good and coping up so there's nothing to worry."

"I guess it was you when Yabu told the boss he needed to change his schedule and shifted to 7 am to 7 pm." Yabu changed his schedule?

"What do you mean?"

"He asked the boss if he can exchange schedules with one of the employees. He is usually working at night with me. Um, 6 pm to 5 am but then he just shifted." Takaki shrugged.

"He told the boss that he needed to take care of someone during night time. Maybe it was you?"

HOW COME I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS? Yabu and I need some talking!

"Ah." I softly said as I looked away.

Silence reigned all over the house. No one dared to speak. Takaki was rubbing his thumb on my palms while I was just sitting on my bed, trying to hide my burning cheeks.  
I can't even dare to stop Takaki from what he is doing because obviously, I am enjoying it.

I just closed my eyes and let him rub my palms.


End file.
